FRIENDSHIP
by tristan021
Summary: weird story according to my friend but its best...please read and review..!


**A/N :** hey guys i am tristan021 ...and this story is written by _**abhisrk-ian**_ i own nothing...she wrote it long ago but didnt post it as she thought its silly ..so i just visited her folder and saw this and posted it...have a happy reading end mein milti hun...!

* * *

**A/N** : I wrote this OS on my besties i.e tristan021 request ...its so silly story and its not related to present CID and hope you all will enjoy this because i enjoyed alot while writing this

* * *

In a girls college...

A girl ( girl1) was sitting alone on stairs may be she is in a deep thought

Another girl( girl2) passes by her ..she looks at her and thinks lets talk with her and find out why is she alone…?

Girl2 : hey

Girl1 : hello…

As they were new to each other they didn't talk much…

**Next day :**

Girl2 again saw girl1 sitting on stairs ..she was writing some kind of notes and again she was alone..

Girl2 : today again u r here…?

Girl1 smiles : ya..i love this place

Girl2 : ohh…I guess u r new to college…?

Girl1 : ya..

Girl2 sits beside her : so any new frnds..?

Girl1 : no nt yet…

Girl2 : ohk…

As girl2 was getting late she didn't extend the talk and left …

Girl2 daily watch her sitting alone she somehow talk two to three sentence and leaves

* * *

**After 15 days :**

Girl2 arrived before on the stairs were girl1 use to sit daily ..

Girl1 enters : today u r before me..?

Girl2 : ya I thought lets talk with you …

Girl1 : ohh y..? I m nt ur frnd yet..?

Girl2 : so..ok..lets be nw..she forwards her hand : I m tarika

Girl1 also forwards her hand and they shake hands ; I m purvi..

Tarika : oh…for the first time I m seeing u talking

Purvi : ya I don't talk much…

Tarika : in that case if I m with u then u will talk….

Purvi : ohh…btw u r in wich section ?

Tarika ; E….wt abt u..?

Purvi : D…

Tarika : ohk…

Then daily they met on the stairs laugh , chitchat, tease ..and soon they became the most popular besties in college…

Next year purvi was in tarikas class

* * *

**November : **

Tarika : yaar muje pata hi nhi tha ki muje itni acchi dost milegi…

Purvi : haan yaar…

Tarika : aur tut oh kuch bolti hi nhi thi…aur aaj dekho..

Purvi : haha…haan aaj mein hi sabse zyada bolti hun…

Tarika : haan…

Purvi : tere saath rehne ka asar hein…

Tarika : acchaa…

Purvi : yaa…

Tarika : vaise tu chalri na movie dekhne..?

Purvi : nt sure yaar…parsu xam hein

Tarika ; oh common kal thodi hein…I dono u r cmg…

Purvi : phir bhi yaar…

Tarika : wt phir bhi…kounsa tu top karne vaali hein clg mein…aur kal eveng mein padh lena…2 hi toh lessons hein…

Purvi : 2 lessons mein 10 10 ans hein…

Tarika : toh..? sirf 20 hi hein yaar…muje nhi pata u noe na kal …kal mere SRK ki movie release ho rahi hein…?

Purvi : haan haan jaanti hun…par zaruri thodi hein 1st day hi dekhna..

Tarika : zaruri hein…muje zaruri hein …aur tuje aana hi hoga I dono …

Purvi : par…

Tarika : par var nhii….agar tu nhi aayi toh dekh jab us salman ki movie aayegi na toh mein chalungi hi nhii….

Purvi : accha accha….chal rahi hun…bas khush…

Tarika ; super khush…

Next day they watch SRK's movie JTHJ and enjoyed a lot…

* * *

**In month of may :**

**Tarikas residence** :

Tarika and purvi was watching karan arjun movie

Tarika : purvi dekh Shahrukh..

Purvi : oyee salman bhi hein…

Tarika : accha muje toh dikhayi hi nhi dera…

Purvi glares at her : huhh…

Tarika : aare yaar ab movie shahrukh aur salman dono pe depend hein toh woh dono hi hogey na..

Purvi : muje pata hein…

Tarika : accha sun kal kya hein yaad hein…?

Purvi : haan..obviously ..kal mera birthday hein….

Tarika : huh..for ur kind info mera bhi hein…

Purvi ; ohh…sach mein…may 21 ku toh sirf mera hona chahiye tha na…

Tarika : acchaa…duniya mein kitne logo ka may 21 ku hota hein…

Purvi : ohh…par phir bhi…hum special hein…she winks

Tarika : haan…hum dono besties ka ek hi din aata hein bday…

Purvi : haan yaar…par ..

Tarika : par kya..?

Purvi : par ek party less hojaati na…

Tarika : haan par ek saath bday manane ka mazaa bhi toh aata hein..

Purvi ; woh toh hein…

Next day it was may 21 ..tarikas and Purvis bday…

They both together cuts the cake first then enjoy dinner ..then whole night hang out and lots of enjoyment

* * *

**September :**

Tarika and purvi both loved CID and has an ambition to work in it..tarika in forensic field and purvi as cop…

Purvi : tarika dekhh aaj rajat sir ki photo aayi hein paper mein..

Tarika ; ohh…abhijeet ki nhi aayi…?

Purvi : naah..dekh rajat sir kitne handsome lag rahe hein na…?

Tarika : haan haan …

Purvi : acchaa…toh kounse color ka shirt pehna hein rajat sir ne..?

Tarika : hmm white..

Purvi : huhh wrong….pata tha muje tu dekh hi nhi rahi…btw lite blue colour ka shirt pehna na un hone…

Tarika ; haha…:P tuje pata hein na muje sirf abhijeet mein intesest hein…

Purvi : yaani tune Shahrukh ko chod diyaa…

Tarika : oyee kabhi nahii….

Purvi ; hahaaha…chehra dekh apna …rang ud gaya tera…

Tarika : tuje toh mein nhi chodungii…

Purvi runs while teasing tarika and tarika runs behind her…

Tarika sighs : bas aur nhi bhaag sakhti mein….

Purvi : itti jaldi thak gyii…

Tarika : haan…

Purvi : chal theeke chod diya teko…

Tarika : purvi ki bacchi…and she tickles her …

They both then burst out laughing…

* * *

**A/N : abhisrk-ian ** finally yaar tristan021 likh diya….aur I just cant control my laugh…pata nhi reviewers kya sochengey ki kitni weird story hein..:p

i know its totally weird but still read it...

* * *

_**A/N**__ : __**tristan021**__ : yaar tune bataya hi nhi ki yeh real story hein humari...khair mein hi bata deti hun...yaha jo tarika hein woh abhisrk-ian hein aur purvi - mein hun ( tristan021) ..mera naam p se shuru hota hein aur abhisrk-ian ka T se isliye mein ne kaha tha abhisrk-ian ko ki tarika aur purvi ko le le...aur jo bhi likha hein is story mein woh sab sach hein..._

_**to abhisrk-ian**__ : yaad hein jab movie mein srk ka accident hua tha toh tune kya kiya...mein toh ab tak bhul nhi paayi hahaha...aur mein jaanti hun tu bahut zyada gusse mein hogi ki mein ne yeh story post kardi ..par kya karti tune toh kiya hi nhii...aur ab tu muje bahut bada vaala lecture degi par usse pehle apna inbox check karle tera gussa kam ho jayega...:P aur yeh story padhke mein haste hi jaa rahi hun aur baaki sab bhi hasengey haha... :P :P and i m so lucky ki tu meri best friend hein aur hum dono ka bday ek hi din aata hein aur kuch nhii.. ab bas karti hun... :P ;) _


End file.
